


heaven and earth

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you grew up a little too fast, twinkletoes,” Toph says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven and earth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008, posted again here for archival reasons.

 1. _heaven_

“I think you grew up a little too fast, twinkletoes,” Toph says, leaning against the column, a glass of pomegranate juice in her hand. “Because, what, how old are you now? Sixteen? And they want you to head this peace committee?”

Aang noncommittally shrugs. “I do it because I’m the only one that can,” he remarks softly, watching Sokka and Katara talk trivialities with some Earth Kingdom noble family in the distance. “If anyone else could - trust me - I would turn them down.”

The earthbender next to him snorts. “Don’t kid yourself,” she says. “We both know you would still volunteer even if anyone else stepped up.” 

Quietly, grey eyes softening slightly at the blind girl next to him; he chuckles. “Yeah. I would.”

“Exactly.”

The Avatar turns his face to look at her, knowing that she can sense his small movement. “And where are you in all this, Blind Bandit? Still fighting Fire Nation scum?” 

Now it’s Toph’s turn to shrug. She jerks her head in the general direction of Zuko. “Sparky over there keeps me busy taking out the rebel groups.”

“Mm.”

Katara and Sokka are walking towards another snooty Earth Kingdom family, faces smiling but their movements stiff and just slight of cordial. Passing his own glass to Toph, he makes to walk away. 

“I better go save our Water Tribe allies over there,” he comments, stretching his muscles as he moves away from the column.

Toph downs the rest of her glass. “Take it easy on them, alright? We don’t want a repeat of Ba Sing Se!” she calls after him. As his presence fades into the rest of the crowd, she repeats, softly, “I think you grew up a little too quickly, twinkletoes.”

* * *

2\. _earth_

Toph has become used to the feel of the Fire Nation silk and is uncomfortable when she slips back into her cotton Earth Kingdom clothes. She feels a maidservant slowly pull back her shoulder-length hair into a low ponytail; the brush glides softly through the strands. Some of the shorter locks fall out and frame her face. 

Sitting in a red and gold chair in front of a vanity (ironically possessing a mirror), her feet dangle instead of touching the ground.

“Ah, Ambassador Toph,” a rumbling voice says and Toph startles as her maid quietly slips out of the room to give them privacy. “Ready for the journey?” the voice asks, as the earthbender slips off the chair and sighs with relief at the presence of Iroh.

Toph smiles, a quirky smile where one side of her mouth pulls up her cheek more than the other. “Of course I’m ready, Uncle,” she says, easily slipping into their banter. “But are you sure you still want to come? You are getting on in years –”

The Dragon chuckles, holding out a hand to lead Toph away. “I’m getting on in years? You’ll be eighteen this year!” As he holds her hand and leads her down the hallway, towards the carriage that will take them to the harbor, he murmurs softly, “Are you sure you want to do this? The last time I heard, you two weren’t on good terms.”

Toph snorts, a familiar habit now. “I won’t back down.”

* * *

3\. _between_

“You want to compromise or do you want to keep pouting over here in the corner?” The Avatar asks, hands behind his back in a gesture of peace.

Toph’s arms are resolutely folded across her chest, a lazy grin on her face. “I rather like to pout, thank you. Why? Did you want to compromise?”

Recognizing the look on her teasing face, Aang relaxes, letting his hands fall to his sides, and sends her a glare that he knows she can feel. When she doesn’t respond, he rolls his eyes and holds out his hand to give her the glass of wine he had brought with him. “Here,” he says, holding it out between them.

Her hand reaches for it; she takes a sip. “Not bad taste - for an abstemious monk - twinkletoes.”

Shrugging, he waits until she speaks again.

“You here to apologize?”

“I was under the impression that it was you who needed to apologize,” he retorts, watching amusedly as her face changes into an expression of indignation. Before she can protest, however, he cuts in. “Why don’t we _compromise_ ,” he emphasizes the word, “and both apologize?”

The earthbender takes another sip of wine, letting the thought turn over in her mind. Aang shifts impatiently on his feet.

“Fine,” Toph says, “but you go first.”

The Avatar rolls his eyes but complies. “I’m sorry that I yelled at you.”

“And embarrassed me in front of the entire court. Say that too,” she instructs.

“And I’m sorry that I embarrassed you. Happy?”

The girl shrugs, a wicked smile on her face. “Enough.” She takes her time before apologizing, taking sips of wine and feeling people dance out on the Earth Kingdom dance floor. “I’m sorry that I said you were a hopeless idiot and that she doesn’t –”

Aang’s hands are held up in the universal sign of stop, looking around warily to make sure no one is listening. “Okay! That’s enough. No need to repeat everything you said.” He turns around and stands closer to Toph, watching the people and the swirl of green and gold skirts. 

“You give up on her yet?” Toph asks quietly, a few minutes of silence later, feeling the calming footsteps of a waterbender approaching.

“No.”

Toph sighs, and starts to move away to give the approaching girl and the Avatar privacy. “Let me know when, alright?”

“Why do you have such an unhealthy fixation with this?” He asks bemusedly as she walks away. 

The earthbender flashes him a bitter smile from over her shoulder.


End file.
